The Snow War
by DaPieBomb
Summary: military men are time-warped to a different time, and reality.
1. Chapter 1

One second I was in the plane, hearing the clicks of weapons readying, smelt the sweat of my brothers, and felt the turbulence of the plane as we flew to the LZ, the next I was lying facedown in the snow, feeling the burning cold, hearing rushed whispers around me, feeling rough hands grab at my and drag me somewhere.

(30 minutes earlier)

"All righ' ladies yer gunna be dropped off behind enemy outposts, and yer gunna take out any supplies they are holding there." the Staff Sergeant yelled as he busted through the door.

"Yes, Sir!" We all yelled.

We were the Soaring Eagles, normally a paratrooper squad. We consisted of four unique individuals; Me - Bradi, McCoy, Jon (We usually call him Jabber, because he talks lots), and Kenzie, She's kinda girly, but knows how to fight, I guess.

(27 minutes later)

I woke with a face - and mouth - full of snow, I tried moving but it didn't. A few minutes later, I heard small gasps and short whispers of people, to my surprise they spoke clear english, and then people yelling, shortly after was the feeling of rough hands grabbing onto my vest and lower back, carrying me indoors.

As soon as I woke I sat straight up and looked around

'_Theres my M4, theres my Desert Eagle, theres my other gear'_ I note as I notice three other beds jammed into the room with me, in each my other squadmates.

"I see you've awoken." said a cold voice from the corner of the room.

"Who-wha?" I mumble, still not fully awake.

"We will talk when everyone is awake." She said.

(Literally 30 seconds later)

"Now that you are all awake, we can begin."


	2. Chapter 2

"So who are you?" I blurted out, not even a full ten seconds after her initial sentence.

"I am queen Elsa of Arendelle, But you may call me Elsa, for now." She said, Glaring Coldly at all of us in turn.

"Where are we?" McCoy asked, somewhat stupidly.

"You are in Arendelle, obviously, and you must leave your odd contraptions here until further notice." She got up and promptly left the room.

"So...our desert eagles can be hidden right?" Jabber asked.

"If under heavy clothing, it would also need a place to rest, like a belt or something." Kenzie finally spoke up.

"Better get dressed and at'em sometime today, guys." I said, and everyone mobilized, putting various clothing on, making sure the other gear was stored carefully, last thing we wanted was a shot to be fired at random.

By the time everyone was dressed and outside, it had nearly been two hours, sorting the gear and weaponry took too long.

Outside of our doors, at least six guards waited to take us before the queen again.

"Move!" One instructed and slightly pushed/moved us forward.

"Fine, no need for pushing, jeez." McCoy shot back.

When we arrived at the throne room, we found a man walking past, looking like he was in deep thought, he had a slightly large nose, brown hair and eyes, and was roughly my height.

The guards told us to kneel, and we complied, not wanting to get run through with a glaive.

"Why are you here?" The queen asked coldly.

"W-we don't exactly know ourselves" I answered, and I could feel the room grow colder as I said it.

"Do not lie to me, Sir!" She exclaimed quickly. "I know you are assassins!"

"Were no here to- we arent here to kill you, like I said, we don't know why we are here!" I said and stood up, causing the guards to quickly move forwards and push me to one knee.

"Stay!" one said harshly.

"Let him go." a voice said softly.

I felt the hand wrenched off my shoulder and I looked to where the the voice came from. The voice came from a short woman with light red hair with lots of freckles, and the help came from a burly man with blonde hair.

"Thanks for the help…" I stopped in question of her name.

"My names Anna" She said proudly and stomped over to me, glared at the queen, and crossed her arms.

"Elsa, what were you doing to these people?" Anna asked sternly.

"Anna, I-They might be assassin's we have to make sure they aren't."

"Then why don't have him -she nudged me- go with us today." Anna said back.

"Wha-Wh-why would, why SHOULD I have him follow us around today? to give him a better opportunity to kill us?" Elsa said, rising off the throne.

"No, so someone ELSE doesn't." Anna said defiantly

"Fine -she looked at me- we leave in ten minutes." And stalked off.

"Thanks for helping me out" I said to the burly man. "May I get your name?"

"Kristoff, and I heard your name earlier, Adam."

"Fair enough, I guess I'll be seeing you more, do you work here, or…?" I questioned

"I'm the royal ice deliverer for Arendelle." He beamed in a proud smile.

"Okaaay." I looked at my other squadmates for support.

"Uhh, its been fun, Chris, but he needs to get ready to go." Jabber said awkwardly.

"It's Kristoff." He said under his breath.

"Bye Kristoff." Kenzie says with a smile, and quickly ushers us away from there.

(two minutes later, in the soaring eagles room.)

"Put your Desert Eagle under your shirt, resting on your belt, it will be accessible and otherwise covered by your other gear." McCoy stated as he handed me my stuff.

"Thanks man, though I might not need it, this place seems really calm and peaceful." I said back to McCoy.

"Just trust me." He says with a grin.

(At the front of the castle)

"Let's be off then." Elsa said in her oh-so-cold voice.

"EEEE!" Anna squealed as we wandered out the front gate.

This is how it went on for at least three hours, I almost fell asleep at one point, when they spent over 30 minutes looking at the same dress.

We were wandering down main when I spotted a man, dressed entirely in rags and a very torn cloak, I noticed on his person he had a small dagger and what looked like a shortsword. Out of the corner of my eye, as we passed him, I notice him look and turn our way, and start to follow us.

"Hey Elsa," I said in a small whisper "Have you ever seen the man in rags that's following us?"

She mimicked looking at some produce and looked his way, then answered with "No."

"I'll keep an eye on him." I said back after a moment.

Ten minutes later, after he was forgotten by all but me, he made his move. In the open space off of main street, he ran at us from about twenty meters. Assuming we had melee weapons, I guessed. I pulled my D.E and pulled off two shots at him, on through his leg and the other through his shoulder, barely missing a fatal spot.

Everyone looked as surprised as Elsa and Anna did. Well, I guess Elsa looked more angry than surprised.

"I TOLD you not to bring any of your complex devices!" She screamed at me, freezing the ground around her.

"You could be DEAD!" I shot back.

"Ju-wha-Hmmph!" Anna went, crossing her arms and turning away from me.

"Guards!" Elsa called "Take this man -she motioned to the assassin- away."


End file.
